Shadow Joker
Shadow Joker, real name Cyan, is a phantom thief who seems to have an dislike against Joker, and a similar appearance (difference colours and two "scars"). He seems to have a younger sister. Appearance Manga Shadow is a teenager who shares a lot of physical features with Joker; they're about the same age, size and build. He has big almond-shaped golden eyes, sharp teeth that show his bestial behavior and spiky jet-black hair. His whole cape is cyan, contrasting with the rest of his suit that is almost black, with shades of dark purple (although it may vary depending on the illustration). His shirt changes according to the manga covers, being sometimes purple, sometimes blue. On the contrary, his tie has always been black. He wears white gloves like the rest of the main cast. His mask is pinker and brighter than Joker's, and he's got two long black scars on his left eye, like Professor Clover and his other minions. His eyes used to be sharper and more heavily circled with black to reinforce the scary vibes he was supposed to give off. His face gets rounder and his body smaller as the series go, lessening his threatening looks. Anime His original colour scheme not being quite fitting to the anime's graphic style, Shadow was given cyan hair (also as a reference to his real name) in the animated series. His suit, which cut has also been altered a bit, becomes more purple than black/dark purple and his shirt is pink. The outward part of his cape is black while the inward part remains cyan blue. Personality (may contain spoilers) Shadow is one of the most brutal Kaitou Joker characters. Blinded by hate, he wouldn't think twice before killing off anyone that stands in his way. His spontaneousity as well as his unpredictability is what make him dangerous, and he'd rather blow everything up than using of actual strategy, which is his main difference with Joker. Although his hate and training to kill makes it worse, he had always had a short temper, even as a kid. On the other hand, he's very attentionate towards his little sister and would do anything to protect her. His devotion, whether it be for the good or evil, reverberates on his actions a lot. Weapons/Items Bloody Rain Not too fond of discretion, Shadow fights with a black umbrella called Bloody Rain that shoots laser beams. Its flying function also allows him to escape from his enemies by flying away from the scene. Black Speeder Black Speeder is Shadow's bike. It is shown as black in the manga and purple in the anime. Shadow is a very good rider and can pretty much go anywhere riding his bike, including going down subway stairs on one wheel or breaking through the subway windows as shown in the story Travelling Joker part.1 ''(vol.6) History Before series'(mid-spoiler warning)''' Cyan was a countryside kid who lived in a somewhat retrograde-looking village called the Witch Village* with his sister, Rose. As Rose says, Cyan was very studious and knew a lot of things, and his dream was to travel around the world. *own translation, may change according to the translator Season 1 Shadow travels around the world to destroy Joker's reputation and make him show up in order to kill him. He follows Clover's orders and goes to retrieve the magic crystals. He gets the first one from Medusa, in Greece (episode 13). Season 2 Trivia * In episode 6, he seems to know Joker's real name as Jack. Joker seems to know him beforehand. * His favourite drink is black coffee * He used to be fond of cartoon villains as a kid * His village was located near Silverheart's house. Since Jack & his friends are able to go to London by car in vol.13, chances are that Cyan may be British. * The author has said in the first collection of best stories volume that Shadow was originally supposed to be either a clone, either Joker's hidden twin brother. * Although he remains Joker's strongest rival, he gets more and more portrayed as a comical character throughout the chapters. * His story arc starts in vol.5 and ends in vol.12. He makes his first appearance before Clover(vol.8). * In Episode 25 of the anime, Rose and Shadow Joker (or Cyan) are revealed to be twins. Category:Character